Undeniable
Undeniable Undeniable (Also known as Nenudiable) is a Dark/Light type Mutant hidden in Oilbound. It was moved twice due to people leaking its location. It appears to be breaking logic itself, and is a hybrid of three nightmares that were brought to reality by unknown means. Undeniable has a 1/50 chance to drop. Description "It's ALWAYS real." Undeniable technically does not have a set appearance as it can shapeshift at will. It is always a glowing black color, with two glowing white eyes and some glowing white "teeth" being observable too. It has black L shaped particle effects coming from it. Undeniable is constantly contorting, especially when moving. It is humanoid, and has two arms with what appears to be spikes on them. It has segmented legs that look similar to robot legs. It has a long, thin tail with several spikes on it, which splits into two more tails around the middle of the tail. It's belly appears to have a mouth in it, but Undeniable cannot actually use it as a mouth and it serves more to intimidate than anything. It has a square-shaped head connected to the torso by a thin neck, and it has a single horn that splits into two spiked horns. Undeniable is made of three nightmares, but is capable of shapeshifting into many different forms; the forms shown in its animations are barely scratching the surface. Undeniable was apparently created by Gelidus as a gift to someone mysterious; only their name, "Deathmaw", is known, as well as the fact they are a friend of Gelidus. Undeniable is said creature's servant, carrying out its master's goal while they hide in the shadows. Undeniable is a shadow, but also glows, and is capable of hiding both in shadows and in bright light, despite its usually black color. Undeniable is capable of infiltrating the mind of its foes, and when it does so, it can make them see visions; usually, ones of death and destruction. While Undeniable very rarely speaks, it appears to be shy, yet sadistic, and has a tendency to include dark humor in its sentences. Being a shadow, Undeniable has extremely high Guard since punching a shadow is not going to do much to one. It also has extremely high Endurance. However, these amazing defenses are ruined by its pathetic Vitality, which may be caused by its unstable status as a glowing shadow. It also has very low Strength, likely due to being a shadow. It has decent Agility, as well as high Spirit as expected from it having so many powers. It has Astral coverage due to it breaking reality, as well as Magic coverage due to its shape-shifting abilities. Statistics Vitality: 31 Strength: 30 Guard: 158 Spirit: 115 Endurance: 150 Agility: 76 Evolves into: N/A Evolves from: N/A Drops: Undeniable 1/50, ClassicUndeniable 1/75, Deniable 1/2500 What do you think of Undeniable? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of Undeniable's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Mutants Category:Oilbound Creatures Category:Dark-type Creatures Category:Light-type Creatures Category:Creatures with Astral Coverage Category:Creatures with Magic Coverage